


Touch

by trendsand_makebelieve



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Len Needs a Hug, Mild Language, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendsand_makebelieve/pseuds/trendsand_makebelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard get closer through touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right when LOT started, so Carter and Mick are still around. The events of the show are canon, except Mick didn’t betray the crew and Carter is still alive.
> 
> I’m not very confident in my writing, but this drabble turned into a long thing, so maybe if I have some feedback, I’ll feel more confident.
> 
> Personal headcanon in this story: The Lazarus Pit didn’t heal Sara of her scars. I think it only does that for Ra’s al Ghul.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LOT or any of the characters. I just felt like messing with them emotionally.

“We have to go, now!” Sara said urgently in her comms. The team’s latest attempt to thwart Vandal Savage was failing spectacularly. Sara, Leonard, and Mick were holding off some of Savage’s thugs while Rip worked on fixing the Waverider. Kendra and Carter were looking for Savage as they took out armed guards. Firestorm and Ray were flying, taking out Savage’s missiles that were currently aimed at World War II Paris.

“The missiles aren’t down yet!” Ray said. He landed at the base of the missiles and attempted to disable them while Firestorm held off Savage’s men.

“Why don’t the plans ever work?” Mick grumbled to himself. Sara smirked as she kicked a hulking thug in the throat.

“Because, Mr. Rory, you all seem incapable of following the simplest of instructions!” Rip yelled as the walls of the Waverider sparked back to life.

“Sir, the ship’s controls are now fully operational,” Gideon said.

“Excellent, everyone, back to the ship!”

“Not until the missiles are down!” Firestorm yelled above the noise.

“Got it!” Ray said triumphantly as the missiles countdown stopped.

“Raymond seems to have actually stopped the nuclear missile this time,” Leonard drawled as he shot a thug with his cold gun.

“Yeah, good for the tiny m-” Mick started before he was cut off by a bullet to the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud; his gun dropped from his hand. Leonard froze.

“Mick’s down!” Sara called. She ran over to him, pressing her hands against the wound. One of Savage’s thugs approached Sara, a gun trained at the back of her head. She heard him behind her, but she couldn’t take her hands off of the gunshot wound. Mick would bleed out. Leonard would get him; he wouldn’t let Mick go down this easily.

Leonard snapped out of his daze and hit the goon upside the head with his cold gun. After the man fell, Leonard slid down next to Sara and Mick, keeping the enemies at bay.

“Mick, stay with me, buddy,” Leonard said. Sara could hear the slightest hint of worry in his voice. “Lance, how bad?”

“It’s through and through, but the bullet hit near his heart.” A huge wave of Savage’s men started approaching. “There’s too many of them. We need to get Mick back on the ship. Help me get him up.” Kendra and Carter landed next to them and Leonard reluctantly handed over the cold gun to Carter. Kendra picked up Mick’s heat gun while Sara helped Leonard get Mick to his feet. Ray covered the group from the air, while Firestorm landed in front of the ship’s door, blasting anyone who came near. Sara and Leonard hauled Mick back to the Waverider as the rest of the team got on the ship.

“Is Mick gonna be okay?” Jax asked after he and Stein unfused.

“Mr. Jefferson, take Ms. Lance’s place,” Stein suggested. Jax shot Sara a questioning look. Sara nodded and put Mick’s arm on Jax’s shoulders. Sara followed behind, ready to step in.

“Gideon, get us out of here, now!” Rip called out.

“Plotting a course to the Temporal Zone,” Gideon replied.

“Get Mr. Rory to the med bay!” Jax and Leonard dragged Mick’s unconscious form to the first available bed in the medical bay. The team huddled around the motionless arsonist.

“Mr. Rory has sustained a gun shot wound to the chest,” said Gideon after a brief scan.

“Yeah, we know, fix him!” Leonard yelled.

“Alright, everyone out of here, us standing here is not going to save Mr. Rory,” Rip snapped.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Leonard said stubbornly.

“Fine, everyone else, out! We need to reconvene and discuss our next plan of attack on Savage.” Rip led the rest of the team out of the med bay. Just before she stepped out of the bay, Sara felt Leonard grab her arm.

“Get his gun, Lance,” Leonard whispered. Sara nodded as she turned towards the door. She caught up with Kendra and Carter, who handed her both the guns without question. Sara headed back to the med bay; Leonard was sitting by Mick’s bed. Sara set the guns on the bedside table. Sara glanced at the monitor that was hooked up to Mick. Mick appeared to be inside a transparent bubble; Sara saw his skin being repaired before her eyes.

“How’s he doing?” Sara asked.

“I am repairing the damage from the bullet,” Gideon said out of nowhere. “Mr. Rory lost a lot of blood, and he has been placed in stasis until the procedure is complete. He has an eighty-seven percent chance of a full recovery.”

“Not sure if I’ll get used to that,” Leonard muttered.

“My sensors indicate that Mr. Rory has suffered from severe burns. I can repair that skin as well as the gunshot wound.”

“No!” Leonard snarled. “Don’t touch the burn scars.”

“If that is what you wish, Mr. Snart.”

“Mick will kill me if he wakes up without his burns,” Leonard said.

“It must be hard, seeing your partner like this,” Sara said gently. She took the seat next to Leonard.

“I’ve pulled more jobs with him than anyone,” Leonard replied. He looked over at the computer monitor. “Thank you, for getting to him first.”

“Of course,” Sara said, looking at him. She reached over to place her hand on his shoulder, but then she noticed she still had Mick's blood on her hands. Her hands dropped to her lap; she noticed they were shaking.

“Lance, you alright?” Sara continued looking at her hands. She heard Leonard get up, but she kept looking at the drying blood. Suddenly, Leonard was kneeling in front of her with a wet cloth. “Sara?” She looked at Leonard. “It’s okay, Sara.” He reached for her hands, giving her time to get away if she wanted. She looked at Leonard as he wiped the blood from her hands.

“It’s on your guns, too,” Sara said.

“That can wait.” Leonard was surprisingly gentle, wiping off the excess blood before increasing the pressure to get the blood that stained her skin.

“For so much of my life, I’ve ended up with blood on my hands,” Sara mumbled.

“Sara, there was blood on your hands because you helped him. He would have been worse off if you hadn’t been there.”

“It’s still strange.” Sara’s hands were trembling, but getting better as the blood soaked into the cloth. “Do you know about what I did before? Do you know what happened to me?”

“I know you are an assassin, and that you died,” Leonard said as he continued cleaning her hands.

“I was a part of the League of Assassins. Another member of the League forced his daughter, Thea, who’s my ex-boyfriend’s sister, to kill me. She shot me and I fell off of a roof.”

“That must have been awkward, a friend of yours pulling the trigger.”

“It was more shock than anything else. Apparently my sister, Laurel, found me right after I fell. I was already dead by that point.”

“How long were you dead?”

“About a year. Laurel took my body to Nanda Parbat, the base of the League and Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Sounds like a vacation spot,” Leonard sneered.

“I was placed in the Lazarus Pit, and its waters brought me back to life.” Sara paused, trying to keep her voice from breaking. “But I didn’t come back right.”

“Right?” Leonard asked. “You seem normal to me. Well, as normal as an assassin can be.”

“When I woke up, I woke up with a bloodlust. I didn’t recognize my sister, my ex-girlfriend, anyone. I tried to kill Thea because she killed me. It was instinct. Laurel, Oliver and a master of the occult had to restore my soul. I stopped wanting to kill Thea, but I still want to kill. I need to kill.”

After he finished cleaning her hands, Leonard dropped the cloth on the floor. He did not release her hands. His hands were calloused from years of wear and tear. Like her own.

“You could have killed Mick.”

“What?” Sara said, taken aback.

“If you are such a bloodthirsty animal, you could have killed Mick. He was halfway there already, easy target. But you didn’t. You helped him.” Leonard gave a harsh grin. “More than I did.”

“Len…” Sara said.

“I choked, Lance. I saw him go down, and I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t do anything.”

“But you snapped out of it.”

“Because of you. Not him.”

Sara looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“One of Savage’s men had a gun on you.”

“I heard him, but I had to stop Mick’s bleeding. But I knew you had my back.”

“He nearly killed you, and that’s what knocked some sense into me.” Leonard dropped her hands and got to his feet. “I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Why is that a problem?”

“Because that’s not why I’m here. I came on this mission through time and space to steal with Mick. Not… this.”

“This?” Sara asked as she stood.

“Not to become part of a team. Not to start caring.” Leonard turned away from Sara, crossing his arms and staring at the wall ahead of him.

Sara walked carefully towards Leonard, stopping when she was behind him. “You care about the team?”

“Hardly ‘the team’,” Leonard scoffed.

“What do you mean-” Sara felt her stomach drop. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Leonard said, annoyance coloring his voice. But Sara knew it was directed at himself.

“You care about me?”

“It appears I do, Lance.” Sara was glad Leonard wasn’t looking at her because she blushed. “And don’t worry, I know you don’t feel that way, and it’s just me. I’m not one to mope at these kind of things.”

“It’s not just you, Len.” She had gotten close to the criminal in their travels across time and space. Sara didn’t know if she was imagining their growing attraction. Len was difficult to read, and her training made her good at reading people.

Leonard turned his head towards Sara, but not daring to face her. “Really?” he asked sardonically. He shook his head and stared at the wall ahead of him.

“You don’t treat me like I’m glass, like I’m going to tear your throat out if you say the wrong thing.”

“You wouldn’t do that. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot.” Sara noticed his voice changed when he said this. It was serious, less drawn out. It was the same as when he talked her out of killing Stein and when they were trapped and nearly froze to death. The voice he used when he meant what he said. The voice that was Leonard instead of Captain Cold. Sara smiled to herself. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Leonard’s torso, pressing her cheek against his back. He flinched at her touch and tensed up.

“It’s not the worst thing in the world, caring for someone,” Sara said softly.

“It is when the people you care about are the ones that hurt you.”

“Your dad?”

“You know about him?”

“I have some contacts in Central City.” Leonard turned his head to give her a look. “Fine, Laurel knows Cisco and he likes to talk.”

“Team Flash needs to learn to keep their mouths shut,” Leonard muttered. Sara laughed against his back.

Gradually, Leonard relaxed into her touch. He crossed his arms, placing his hands on Sara’s arms. Sara turned her head, her forehead and lips pressed against his back. Leonard started circling his thumbs against her arms, and Sara fought to not shiver.

“Oh, don’t mind me, it’s not like I was shot or anything.” Sara and Leonard jumped apart at the sound of Mick’s voice. Mick’s head was turned towards them, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Glad to see you’re alive, Mick,” Len drawled. And just like that, Cold was back.

“I’ll tell the team you’re okay. Take it easy, Mick,” Sara said. She chanced a look at Leonard on her way out; his face was controlled, and staring at Mick in a way that meant he was avoiding looking at her. She sighed and walked out of the med bay.

As soon as Sara was gone, Mick chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Leonard said, annoyed.

“Blondie likes you.”

“You are recovering from surgery, and are drugged out of your mind. You don’t know what you saw.”

“I saw plenty. You let her hug you. I’ve seen you beat the shit out of guys who just bump into you on the street.”

“Rip doesn’t give you enough credit,” Leonard groaned. “You are more observant than everyone thinks.” Mick sniggered, and then promptly gripped his chest from the pain. “Serves you right.”

“Gideon, how about some more morphine to ease the pain?” Mick asked with a content look on his face. “Let me know when you grow some balls, Snart.”

“Go to hell, Mick,” Leonard said with no real malice behind it. Mick dozed off, leaving Leonard to pace around the room. As much as he hated it, Mick was right. He’d knocked men unconscious for looking at him the wrong way, and he let Sara hug him. He despises being touched when he doesn’t initiate it, but Sara’s touch was almost soothing. Leonard still doesn’t know why he revealed that much of himself to the blonde assassin. She made him feel. Period. He shook his head, as if it would rid himself of feelings. No such luck.

 

* * *

 

After a couple hours of listening to Mick snoring, Leonard decided to go back to his room to change. He changed into a long sleeve gray henley and a pair of blue plaid sleep pants. As he headed back to the med bay, he noticed Sara’s door was open and the light was on. Curious, he glanced inside. Sara was doing tai chi, moving with precision and grace. She wore a black tank top and black yoga pants. She was facing away from him, but he didn’t doubt that she didn’t know he was there. Damn assassin training.

“You coming in or not, Len?” Sara asked, continuing her sinuous movements.

“You knew I would come?” Leonard said as he stepped into her room, shutting the door behind him.

“No, but I hoped. I didn’t want to push you. I thought I overdid it earlier, so I wanted to give you space.”

“You didn’t overdo anything.”

“I felt you flinch.”

“It’s not you. Product of a shitty father, remember?” Leonard moved closer to Sara, taking in her graceful motions.

“How’s Mick?”

“He’s sleeping, but he should be itching to burn something by tomorrow.”

“Good.” Sara ended her tai chi, and turned around to face him. “Is there anything else?”

“I want to try something.” Leonard reached for Sara’s hand. Slowly, she took it. Leonard gradually laced his fingers with her, enjoying their warmth. He did the same with her other hand. He gently pulled Sara towards him. He guided her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He shuddered involuntarily.

“You okay?” Sara asked uncertainly.

“I’m not sure if that was entirely because of my childhood,” Leonard said with a smirk. Sara smiled at him. Leonard ran his hands down Sara’s arms, enjoying how his hands left goose bumps in their wake. He trailed his hands down her sides and stopped at her hips. Sara’s teeth sank into her lower lip. Leonard’s breathing stuttered.

They remained in this position for a while. Eventually, Sara asked, “Can I?”

He wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but Leonard nodded. Sara slid her hands across his shoulders towards his neck. Leonard shivered but let her continue. She caressed his neck, never breaking eye contact. She was waiting for a sign that she should stop. But Leonard started circling his thumbs on her hips. Now it was Sara’s breath that caught in her throat. She scratched her fingers up and down the back of his neck.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked, her voice seeming lower. Leonard nodded, finding he was having trouble forming words. She moved her hands from his neck so she could place them on his face. Leonard’s eyes drifted shut. “Len, can you open your eyes?”

“Give me a second,” Leonard said, his voice gravelly. Once he steadied his breathing, he opened his eyes. Sara was still staring at him intently.

“Why do you wear sleeves all the time?”

“My father was a mean drunk. I got between him and my mother or my sister too often.”

“Scars are a sign of survival, Len. Not weakness. They are nothing to be ashamed of.” She dropped her hands from his face and reached down to the hem of her tank top. Leonard took his hands off her hips, almost missing the warmth of her body. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black sports bra. She let her shirt fall from her fingers to the floor. Her body was lean, but he could see the sculpted muscles from years of careful training. The next thing he noticed were the scars. Her entire upper body was littered with scars, some faint, some thick with scar tissue. Some were clean surgical scars, while some were jagged and looked like they never healed correctly. The most prominent ones were the three scars in a cluster on her diaphragm.

“Thea?” he asked with eyes wide.

“Yeah.”

“What did she use? I haven’t seen bullets make scars like these.”

“Arrows.”

“What is it with Star City and Robin Hood vigilantes?” Sara laughed. Slowly, he raised his hand and traced the scars.

“Careful, Len. Take me to dinner first.” Now it was Leonard’s turn to laugh. Sara turned around, revealing more scars. “38 millimeter,” she said as she pointed to one on her lower back.

“I have a few of those myself,” Leonard said as he brushed his fingers across her lower back.

Sara turned around to face him again. “I showed you mine, you want to show me yours?”

Leonard’s eyes snapped back to hers. “Sara…”

“You don’t have to.”

“No.” With a deep breath, Leonard grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt on top of hers. Sara took in his bare torso. He was toned with just enough muscles to help him pull off whatever job he needed to do. She looked closer at his skin. His arms and shoulders had circular scars scattered over them. “I made a good ashtray,” he said harshly.

“There’s a special place in hell for people who hurt their kids.” Sara slowly ran her fingers down his arm. Leonard shuddered at her touch. Her glance fell on the particularly impressive scar on his ribs. “And this one?”

“I tried fending off my father with a broken bottle when I was 12. He was really laying into Lisa, and I was sick of it. But, I was scrawny and he knocked the bottle out of my hand and shoved me down. I landed on my own weapon.” Sara trailed over the scar with gentle fingertips. Leonard let out a sharp breath. Sara’s eyes shot up, but Leonard eased her worry with a brief nod.

Sara jerked her head at his left bicep. “What about this one? It looks like a burn.”

“Mick wasn’t the only one in that fire.” This time, Leonard took Sara’s hand and put it on the burn scar.

Sara looked up at him to find his eyes staring at her. “What is it that you want, Leonard?” She raised her hand to cup his cheek; he didn’t even twitch. Leonard leaned into her touch. He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to the soft skin of her wrist. Sara’s breath hitched. “Len…”

“Sara,” he said hoarsely. Leonard stepped closer to Sara. Her hand that was on his bicep moved to where his shoulder meets his neck. He lowered his head until his forehead was pressed against hers. Sara felt his shallow breath against her face.

“Len, I need you to tell me what you want or-“ Leonard cut her off with his lips. Sara was briefly taken aback, but her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back. One of Leonard’s hands snaked through her hair to cradle her head, while the other went to her lower back, just over the swell of her ass. Leonard pulled Sara forward until she was flush against him. The amount of skin pressed against him was still strange, but Sara’s gentle ministrations from earlier eased his fears. They weren’t gone, and he didn’t think they ever would be completely. However, Sara worked with him, making him feel not as fucked up. And the way she pressed her body against him didn’t feel half bad either. His mouth moved hot against hers. Sara moaned against his lips. Leonard broke the kiss suddenly; both of them were breathing heavily. Sara looked up at him through hooded eyes. “Your codename is misleading.” Leonard’s laugh washed over her face. He laid his head on her shoulder. Sara rubbed her hand over his cropped hair. “You good?”

“Yeah,” he said, voice muffled by her skin. “Are we good, assassin?”

“Yeah, crook. We’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is also my first fic I've published in any fandom. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
